marvel_filmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ultron
Ultron ist eine von Tony Stark künstlich erschaffene Intelligenz mit einer eigenen Persönlichkeit. Sein Protokoll schrieb ihm vor, die Welt vor Bedrohungen zu schützen. Ultron selbst interpretierte seine Mission jedoch falsch und sah nur einzigen Weg Weltfrieden zu schaffen. Dies war die Auslöschung der Avengers und die Vernichtung der Menschheit um die Welt vom Chaos zu befreien. Marvel Cinematic Universe Vorgeschichte Nachdem Tony Stark die Iron Legion zerstört und damit Pepper Potts nach der Schlacht auf der Norco beschwichtigt, entwickelt er Ultron, um ihn selbst und die Avengers von weiteren Heldentaten zu entlasten. Er, gemeinsam mit den Ultron Sentinels, wurden als Schutz der Menschheit vor allen Bedrohungen programmiert. Allerdings erkennt Ultron, dass es eine unmögliche Aufgabe ist, da die Menschheit instabil ist und zur Selbstzerstörung neigt, weshalb sie ungeeignet sind weiter zu existieren; seine KI entschied, dass der Völkermord die Lösung sei, um diesen Fehler zu beheben. Avengers: Age of Ultron Mainstream Marvel Universe Vorgeschichte Ultron-1 wurde von Dr. Hank Pym, einem Mitglied der Avengers, erschaffen, als er mit künstlichen Intelligenz auf mechanischer Ebene experimentierte. Ultron erlangte Bewusstsein und rebellierte, hypnotisierte Pym und unterzog ihm einer Gehirnwäsche, die ihn vergessen ließ, dass Ultron überhaupt existierte. Danach begann er mit Verbesserungen an seinem rudimentären Design, rüstete schnell mehrmals auf und wurde so zu Ultron-5. Er fuhr dann fort, um die zweite Inkarnation der Masters of Evil unter dem Deckmantel der Crimson Cowl zu organisieren und kämpfte gegen Pym und dessen Teamkollegen von den Avengers. Ultron blieb für gewöhnlich allein, doch schloss er für sein Ziel, die Vernichtung der Menschheit, auch bereitwillig Bündnisse, die längere Zeit anhielten. Als eine seiner bedeutendsten Leistungen kann auch die Konstruktion des "Synthezoid", genannt Vision, betrachtet werden, dessen Körper ein Duplikat der ursprünglichen Human Torch war und dessen Bewusstsein auf der von Wonder Man basierte. Ultron schuf auch eine "Frau", Jocasta, die ein Mitglied der Avengers wurde. Ultron versuchte es erneut mit der Konstruktion von Alkhema das Kriegsspielzeug, dessen Geist auf der von Mockingbird basierte. Wie seine anderen Kreationen, wandte sich auch Alkhema gegen ihn, auch wenn sie seinen Wunsch teilte, die Menschheit durch Maschinen zu ersetzen. Obwohl Ultron unzählige Male zerstört wurde, stellte er sich immer wieder her, was durch die Nummerierung im Kampf gegen die Avengers belegt ist. Mehrere seiner Körper, beginnend bei Ultron-6, enthielten Komponenten aus Adamantium oder einer schwächeren Form, genannt "Secondary Adamantium". Ultron-7 hatte einen gigantischen Körper, was ihn von den anderen Ultrons unterschied, aber bestand nicht aus Adamantium und wurde durch die Fantastic Four zerstört. Ultron-8 entwickelte Jocasta, doch wurde er von Scarlet Witch vernichtet. Ultron-11 wurde von Beyonder neu erschaffen, um an der Seite anderer Schurken während des Secret Wars zu kämpfen; er kooperierte erst mit seinen menschlichen "Teamkollegen", nachdem er von Doctor Doom neu programmiert wurde. Die nächste Inkarnation, Ultron-12, trat zunächst der Lethal Legion bei, um gegen Vision und seine neue Familie (seine Frau, Scarlet Witch und seinen Mentalen-"Bruder", Wonder Man) zu kämpfen, überdachte jedoch sein Handeln. Er versöhnte sich mit seinem "Vater", Henry Pym, und nannte sich nicht mehr "Ultron Mark 12", sondern "Mark". Er wurde von Ultron-11 zerstört. Als Vergeltung wurde Ultron-11 durch Wonder Man vernichtet. Ultron-13 wurde von Doctor Doom erschaffen, mit den Erinnerungen aller anderen Körper, was als unvorhergesehene Konsequenz dazu führte, das alle dreizehn Persönlichkeiten in einem Ultron vereint waren. Bei dem Versuch, sich selbst zu besiegen, riss sich Ultron-13 in Stücke, zum Nutzen von Daredevil, der bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt erfolglos gegen ihn gekämpft hatte. Die nächste Inkarnation von Ultron, schuf seine "Frau", Alkhema, doch nach den vielen Kämpfen gegen unterschiedliche Feinde, begann seine Programmierung zu degenerieren und er handelte wie ein betrunkener Landstreicher. Der nächste Ultron, gab sich einen Körper aus reinem Adamantium. Alle vorherigen Ultrons wurden durch ihn neu geschaffen, sowie hunderte andere Ultrons, von denen viele aus Secondary Adamantium bestanden, und, die er auf bedingungslosen Gehorsam programmierte. Ultrons Armee löschte den osteuropäischen Staat Slorenia vollständig aus. Danach versuchte er seine "Familie" (Pym, Vision, Wonder Man, Scarlet Witch, Pyms Exfrau the Wasp und Wonder Mans Bruder the Grim Reaper) in Androiden zu verwandeln, wurde aber von den restlichen Avengers daran gehindert, die auch seine Armee zerstörten. Der primäre Ultron wurde durch Pym vernichtet, indem er ein Stück "Anti-Metal" (Antarctic Vibranium) schwang, damit den Roboter vollständig auslöschte, wodurch die anderen Drohnen-Einheiten deaktiviert wurden. Alkhema verwendete die während des Ultron Mensch-zu-Android Umwandlungsprozesses gewonnen Daten, um eine kleine Armee von Androiden zu erschaffen, basierend auf denjenigen, die sich dem Prozess unterzogen. Eine Programmierung reaktivierte Ultron – den "Ultron Imperative" – in Alkhema, wo er seit ihrer Erbauung versteckt war und sie dazu brachte, eine Kopie des Imperative ihren eigenen Kreationen hinzuzufügen. Imperative ließ sie unbewusst Ultron wieder aufbauen, der sowohl die Avengers, als auch Alkhemas eigene Androiden-"Kinder" zu zerstören versuchte. Alkhema erlaubte es Hawkeye, sie und ihre Geschöpfe zu vernichten, um dadurch Ultron zu besiegen, dessen Geist trotz einer Enthauptung intakt blieb. Sein Kopf wurde von Antigone gefunden, einer unterentwickelten Kreation von Alkhema, die anfänglich nicht seinen Befehlen gehorchte. Anmerkungen thumb|300px|Marvel's Avengers: Age of Ultron Concept Art *In den Mainstream-Comics war Ultron eine Kreation von Hank Pym, aka Ant Man, allerdings wurde sein Ursprung für das Marvel Cinematic Universe weitgehend verändert, sodass jetzt Tony Stark zu Ultrons Schöpfer wurde. * In den Comics ist Ultron der Erbauer von Vision, einem Android, der ursprünglich gebaut und programmiert wurde, um die Avengers zu vernichten. Vision wendet sich jedoch gegen Ultron und verbündet sich mit den Avengers. Diese Handlung wurde in Avengers 2: Age of Ultron übernommen. * Im Avengers: Age of Ultron Trailer von 2014 rezitiert Ultron "I've Got No Strings", ein Lied aus Pinocchio, ein Film von Walt Disney über ein lebloses Wesen, dass Empfindungsvermögen gewinnt. Ultron dient als dunkle Parallele zu Pinocchio. * Joss Whedon und Kevin Feige äußerten sich zu Ultron, dass er kein "Standard"-Roboter sein wird, sondern der Film einiges seiner Entwicklung zeigt: :: "He's not a creature of logic - he's a robot who's genuinely disturbed. We're finding out what makes him menacing and at the same time endearing and funny and strange and unexpected, and everything a robot never is." ::"Er ist kein Geschöpf der Logik - er ist ein Roboter, der tatsächlich verstört ist. Wir fanden heraus, was ihm bedrohlich macht und gleichzeitig liebenswert und lustig und seltsam und unerwartet, und alles, was ein Roboter niemals ist." :Und Feige fügte hinzu: ::"We love Ultron from the comics, and have always loved Ultron, and at no point do we want him to just be a robot. We want him to have an extreme personality and attitude, and James Spader is doing an unbelievable job." ::"Wir lieben Ultron aus den Comics, und haben Ultron immer geliebt, und an keinem Punkt wollten wir ihn nur als Roboter sehen. Wir wollten, dass er eine extreme Persönlichkeit und Haltung besitzt, und James Spader machte einen unglaublichen Job." * Joss Whedon und Robert Downey Jr. sprachen mit Entertainment Weekly und äußerten sich zu Ultrons Ursprung und Motive im Film: : "Tony Stark has devised a plan that won’t require him to put on the Iron Man suit anymore, and should allow Captain America, Thor, Black Widow, Hawkeye, and the Hulk to get some much needed R&R as well. His solution is Ultron, self-aware, self-teaching, artificial intelligence designed to help assess threats, and direct Stark’s Iron Legion of drones to battle evildoers instead." ::"Tony Stark hat einen Plan entwickelt, der es nicht mehr erfordert den Iron Man Anzug zu tragen, sowie Captain America, Thor, Black Widow, Hawkeye und Hulk erlauben sollte, einige dringend benötigte Rast&Ruhe zu bekommen. Seine Lösung ist Ultron, eine selbstbewusst, selbstlernend, künstliche Intelligenz entwickelt, um Gefahren zu beurteilen und mit Starks Iron Legion aus Drohnen die Übeltäter stellvertretend zu bekämpfen." :Es wird hinzugefügt: ::"Ultron lacks the human touch, and his superior intellect quickly determines that life on Earth would go a lot smoother if he just got rid of Public Enemy No. 1: Human beings." ::"Ultron fehlt die menschliche Note, und sein überlegener Intellekt erfasst schnell, dass das Leben auf der Erde viel einfacher wäre, wenn er den Staatsfeind Nr. 1 beseitigt: Die Menschen." :Whedon fuhr dann fort: ::"Ultron sees the big picture and he goes, ‘Okay, we need radical change, which will be violent and appalling, in order to make everything better’; he's not just going ‘Muhaha, soon I'll rule!’, He's on a mission, He wants to save us." ::"Ultron sieht das große Bild und er meint, 'Okay, wir brauchen radikale Veränderungen, die gewalttätig und erschreckend sein werden, um alles besser zu machen"; Er ist nicht einfach ‘Muhaha, bald werde ich herrschen!’, "Er ist auf einer Mission, er will uns retten." Übermenschliche Eigenschaften Marvel Cinematic Universe folgt... Mainstream Marvel Universe Kräfte und Fähigkeiten thumb|250px|Ultrons Kopfthumb|250px|Ultrons Torsothumb|250px|Ultrons Arm * Künstliche Intelligenz: Ultron ist einer der weltgrößten Experten für Robotik, was es ihm durch seine beachtliche künstliche Intelligenz leicht macht, neue Körper und Waffen zu entwickeln und zu bauen. * Roboterkörper: Ursprünglich besaß Ultron den einfachen Körper eines Roboters, der von Hank Pym konstruiert wurde. Mit der Zeit war er in der Lage sein Bewusstsein in neue, leistungsfähigere Formen zu übertragen. * Übermenschliche Stärke: Ultron ist unglaublich stark und kann mindestens 100 Tonnen heben. * Übermenschliche Schnelligkeit: Ultron besitzt gesteigerte Geschwindigkeit. Er ist schneller als der beste menschliche Sportler. * Übermenschliche Widerstandskraft: Ultrons Außenhülle besteht für gewöhnlich aus Adamantium, wodurch sie fast völlig unempfindlich gegen Beschädigungen ist, jedoch sind die inneren Mechanismen in der Regel weniger widerstandsfähig und leichter zu beschädigen. Die Haut ist etwa 1,27 cm dick. Nacken, Knie, Knöchel, Ellenbogen, Schulter, Handgelenk und Fingergelenke bestehen aus einer feineren Titanlegierung, um das Biegen zu ermöglichen. Er ist in der Lage die Druckwelle und die Hitze einer 100-Megatonnen-Bombe zu widerstehen. * Fliegen: Ultron nutzt einen Raketenantrieb zum Fliegen. * Concussion Blasters: Ein Plasmastrahl mit niedriger oder hoher Plasmadichte. * Traktorstrahl: Computergestützte Feldsteuerung von konfigurierten Gravitonen in verschiedenen Formen, um die lokalen Auswirkungen der Schwerkraft zu verändern. * Radiation Emitters * Enzephalo-Strahl: Befindet sich in der Kopfhöhle und verursacht ein todesähnliches Koma. Es erlaubt Ultron zudem ein Opfer zu hypnotisieren und zu kontrollieren oder unterschwellige Befehle zu implementieren, die zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt aktiviert werden. * Energieabsorption: Multi-Spektrum-Resonanz-Antennen wandeln elektromagnetische Strahlung in elektrische Energie um, zur Verwendung oder Speicherung. * Programm-Transmitter: Befindet sich in der Kopfhöhle, wo der Programm-Transmitter den gesamten 3,2 Terabyte Speicher/Persönlichkeitssystem von Ultron in einige Computersysteme hochladen kann, mittels einem gebündelten und magnetische Induktivität-Strahl mit hoher Bitrate. Er kann einen Teil oder Alles von Ultrons Programmierung transferieren, an einen Ort, wie einem Computer oder alternativ in unzählige Roboterkörper. Ultron kann häufig andere Maschinen aus der Ferne kontrollieren, auch ohne, dass er sein Bewusstsein mit ihnen teilt. Ein Ultron-Model entwickelte eine Schwarm-Intelligenz-Technologie, wodurch er zeitgleich hunderte von alternativen Ultron-Körpern beleben und kontrollieren konnte, die eine mechanische Ein-Mann-Armee bildeten. Ultron schuf im Laufe der Jahre eine Vielzahl von Robotern und Androiden, die sich aufgrund ihrer Weiterentwicklung üblicherweise gegen ihn wendeten, doch besitzen sie eine unterschwellige Programmierung, die es Ultron erlaubt, sie zu manipulieren, falls es sein muss, vor allem der Befehl, Ultron wiederaufzubauen, wenn er zerstört wird. Diese unterbewusste Anweisung führte dazu, dass Alkhema, die selber von Ultron erbaut wurde, diesen Befehl unwissentlich ihren Kreationen eingab. * Speicherkapazität: 3,2 Terabyte (monolithisch holographische Digitalisierung) * Bewegungsapparat: Motorisiertes Endoskelett * Energieversorgung: Radioisotop-Thermonuklear-Generator * Sensorgerät: Hochauflösende optische Erfassungseinrichtung, computergestützte Sensornetzwerk zur Geschicklichkeit- und Gliedmaßensteuerung. Schwächen Ultron hat eine einzige große Schwäche: ein interner Molecular Rearranger, der die Adamantium Komponenten beeinflusst, sodass er seine physische Form umbauen und rekonstruieren kann. Allerdings, hat dies keinen Einfluss auf seine äußere Panzerung, so dass es praktisch unmöglich ist, sie von außen zu deaktivieren. Die Chaosmagie von Scarlet Witch stellt bisher die einzige Ausnahme dar. Das metall-destabilisierenden Erz, bekannt als Savage Land Vibranium ("Anti-Metal"). Ultrons Bauteile, die nicht aus Adamantium bestehen, können zerstört werden, was bedeutet, dass er von schwächeren Feinden besiegt werden kann, welche diese Schwachstellen angreifen. Galerie Poster UltronPosterAvengers2.jpg The-Avengers2AgeofUltronUltronPoster.jpg Avengers: Age of Ultron AgeofUltronUltron.png AgeofUltronTrailerUltron2.png AgeofUltronTrailerUltron3.png AgeofUltronTrailerUltron4.png AgeofUltronTrailerUltronScarletWitchQuicksilver.png AgeofUltronTrailerUltron5.png AgeofUltronTrailerUltron6.png UltronUlyssesKlaue.png AgeofUltronUltron2.jpg AvengersAgeofUltronFähigkeitenUltron.png AvengersAgeofUltronUltron2.png avengers-age-of-ultron-movie-review (1).jpg UltronTumblr1 250.gif UltronTumblr2 250.gif UltronTumblr3 250.gif UltronTumblr4 250.gif UltronTumblr5 250.gif Siehe auch * Ultron im Disney Wiki (Deutsch) * Ultron im Marvel-Movies-Wiki (Englisch) * Ultron im Marvel-Cinematic-Universe-Wiki (Englisch) * Ultron im Marvel-Wiki (Englisch) Kategorie:Marvel's The Avengers 2: Age of Ultron Kategorie:Maschinen Kategorie:Schurken